A Birthday Surprise
by Ranguvar27
Summary: Alannah gives Stayne a very nice surprise for his birthday. My first attempt at writing a M rated fic.


A Birthday Surprise

Alannah and Stayne were sitting together on the couch, watching as Katarina and Michael played on the floor. Michael had added "Ka" to his vocabulary. At first, Katarina had been slightly annoyed with her new nick name, but Alannah told her that Michael would get her name right. "Give him time, little bit. He's still working on learning how to speak."

Alannah shut her eyes briefly, leaning further against Stayne. He put his arm around her, and gently kissed her forehead. "You alright, love?" At her nod, he smiled. "That's good to hear."

Alannah opened her eyes and stared up at him. "I was just thinking what I'm going to do to…I mean for you today. For you." At his puzzled look, she giggled. "Today's your birthday, Ilosivic, or did you forget?"

He frowned. "No, but I've never been one for celebrating my birthday. In all honesty, I don't have very many good memories associated with any of my former birthdays. I stopped celebrating after a while. It just seemed pointless, to be perfectly honest."

Alannah scoffed. "Nonsense! Why, celebrating a birthday is a wonderful occasion." She looked thoughtful for a moment, and then laughed. "I know exactly what I'm going to do! But I need you to leave for a bit, and please take the children with you."

Stayne nodded. "Very well. Katarina, Michael, you heard your Momma. Let's leave her be for a bit. We can go visit Alice and Tarrant. How's that sound?" He looked at Alannah. "Whatever you are planning had better be worth the trouble."

She smirked. "Sorry, I cannot tell you anything. But come back in about ten minutes-alone-and you can then decide for yourself if my efforts were worth it."

Stayne scooped Michael up, and the three of them left the cottage. Alannah watched them go, then immediately began to prepare her surprise. First, she went into the gardens, carefully plucking the most beautiful roses she could find, stripping the petals off and placing them in a basket she was carrying. She went back inside, and strewed the petals all over their bed. She then went into her potions cupboard and pulled out a small vial filled with a clear liquid. She uncorked the bottle, sighing happily as she inhaled the delicious scent-a mixture of cinnamon, cloves, and vanilla. She had mixed the potion on a whim, and until now had never thought of a use for it. But now-she grinned wickedly as she daubed her throat and breasts with the perfume, then sprinkled the bed as well. She then went over to her closet, pulling out a box she had hidden in the back. She opened it, and pulled out a sheer, flimsy negligee. It was a light blue in color, with small buttons along the sides. She undressed completely, pulling the negligee on. She walked over to the mirror that hung nearby, and grinned wickedly. The negligee clung to her, nicely showing off her breasts and curves. 'Ilosivic is going to love this.' She went into the kitchen, and reaching into the cold cupboard, pulled out the small box she had hidden after her return from Overland. She opened it, smiling. It was a box of dark chocolate Alannah had purchased while in Overland. The owner of the shop had told her that the chocolate had aphrodisiac properties, and Alannah had snapped it up. She took a piece, and bit it, sighing as the taste flooded into her mouth. 'So good.'

She placed the box on the counter, and then looked around. 'Have I missed anything? Roses, negligee, chocolate, perfume, what else…' She grinned as she heard the cottage door open.

"That you love?" she called. She laughed quietly as she heard Stayne's reply.

"You were expecting someone else? Of course it's me. Where are you?"

"In the kitchen." She hopped up on the counter, grinning as he walked in. "Happy Birthday, Ilosivic."

Stayne gawped at her, and then let his eye rove hungrily up and down her. "Alannah, I…I…" He took three long strides, and then kissed her hungrily, wrapping his arms around her. She hooked her legs around him, kissing him back just as eagerly. He moved his lips to her throat, biting eagerly, and she cried out in pleasure. He stopped, inhaling her scent. "You smell quite delicious, love. Is that for me?" At her breathless moan, he grinned. "I rather like it. Now, what else do you have planned for me?"

She grinned. "Take me into the bedroom, and you'll see." Stayne swept Alannah into his arms and carried her into the bedroom, smiling at the rose petals strewn over the bed. "You certainly went all out, my beauty." She nodded.

"I wanted to give you a nice surprise." She sighed happily as he placed her on the bed, scattering a few petals, then lay next to her, kissing her deeply.

"It is a very nice surprise, love. Now, I do believe it is about time that rather delectable negligee you are wearing comes off." He slid his hands down to the bottom of the negligee, and started to pull it off, when she stopped him. "Ilosivic, you can't just pull this one off. You have to unbutton it." She took his hand, and placed it on her side, letting him feel the buttons. "There, and please-go slowly."

He kissed her. "As you wish, milady." He slowly unbuttoned the first button, then moved so he was lying next to her, and kissed the exposed skin. Alannah gasped, then groaned as he continued down her side, then slowly licked back up. "Oh…"

Stayne smirked, and then slowly pulled off the negligee, kissing her deeply on the breasts. "Hmm…you seem to be wearing that wonderful scent in this spot as well. Quite a lovely taste, Alannah. Now, what else do you have planned for me?"

She groaned. "I….Uhh…" Stayne laughed darkly.

"Would you perhaps like me to undress as well?" At her eager nod, he shook his head. "Nope. It's my birthday, and I think you should do it for me. But may I also request that you go slowly?"

Alannah grinned, and nodded. Stayne lay on his back, and smirked at her. "I'm in your hands, love."

She kissed him. "And I can assure you that they are quite capable hands, darling. Now, first things first."

She took his hand, running her fingers slowly along his glove. He gazed at her, his breath quickening. Alannah took hold of his wrist, then bought his hand to her mouth, and taking one finger of his glove in her teeth, slowly peeled it off, one finger at a time. When his hand was free, she slowly sucked on each finger, grinning at his harsh breathing. "Am I going slowly enough for you?" Stayne groaned, and she grinned. "Good. Now for the other glove."

Stayne moaned deep in his throat as she repeated the action with his left glove. He turned onto his side, and then slid his right hand down her body, stopping when he reached her center, caressing her. She shut her eyes, moaning in pleasure as she felt herself responding to his touch. His glove was now completely off, and she tilted his hand, kissing his palm, and then smirked as she heard him moan louder. "I'm not finished yet, love. You may want to save your breath."

Stayne gulped, and then nodded. Alannah grinned then pushed him onto his back. "Now, I'll be sure to obey my Lord and go very….slowly."

She kissed his throat, and then placed her fingertips on his shirt, slowly moving down. He gasped, and then slid a finger inside her. She cried out, and then mock glared at him. "That wasn't fair." He just smirked at her, and she sighed. "But it feels so good…" she moaned.

Stayne continued to caress her, and she gasped. "You are distracting me. I thought you wanted me to undress you."

"I do, but don't you think I deserve to give as well as receive?" He asked, smiling at her nod. "I'm glad you agree. Now, please continue."

She grinned. "Of course, My Lord." She unbuttoned the first button on his shirt, then flicked the exposed flesh with the tip of her tongue, swirling it around. Stayne moaned. Alannah moved down his shirt, biting, sucking and licking eagerly at his flesh. Stayne's breath was coming in harsh gasps, and the gasps turned to cries as he felt her unbuckling his belt one notch at a time. She took her time, pulling it out at an agonizingly slow pace, and Stayne growled. He had never been so aroused in his life. He was beginning to wish he had never requested that Alannah undress him slowly.

She finally finished removing his belt, and then kissed his stomach, laughing softly as he cried out. "Now for the zipper, I think." She took his zipper in her teeth, and then unzipped him.

Stayne's head was whirling in desire. All coherent thought had been driven from him. The only thing he knew was that Alannah was giving him more pleasure than she ever had before. His eye was shut, and he was vaguely aware that he was continually gasping her name. His eye suddenly flew open and he cried out, grasping the bed sheets as he felt her tongue on him. "ALANNAH! Oh Time, Oh my…Oooohh…Please…" he begged, panting, and she looked at him, a mock glare on her face.

"Hush. I'm not quite done yet." He gazed at her, his face flushed with arousal, then fell back, crying her name as she took him into her mouth, her tongue and lips moving in a rhythm that caused fireworks to explode in his head. He was about to climax when he felt her stop. He gasped in frustration. "Alannah, what are you doing?"

She smirked at him. "Why, I am going to give you another present." She kissed his tip, and then moved up until her center was level with him. "Now, remember-go slowly."

Stayne kissed her as hard as he could, and then flipped her over so he was on top. "Yes, My Lady."

He kissed her, and then slowly entered her. Alannah cried his name as he began to move inside her, gasping out her name between his hard, eager thrusts.

A harsh, animal cry ripped out of Stayne's throat as he climaxed, practically lifting Alannah off the bed with the force of it. Alannah followed moments later with her own harsh cry, then fell back, gasping.

Stayne got his breathing under control, and then looked at her, a slow smile spreading across his face. "I must say, that was the best birthday present I have ever received."

"There's one more part to the present, love. I'll be right back." She went into the kitchen, retrieving the box that had been left on the counter, and then returned, lying next to him. "Shut your eye, love."

He did, and she popped a piece of chocolate into his mouth. He bit it, smiling. "Delicious." He kissed her, letting her taste the chocolate. "Of course, not as delicious as you." He kissed her deeper, realizing that he was once again becoming aroused.

"My Lady, would you object if I played with my present again?"

She shook her head, and he chuckled. "Good. You see, I intend to make up for all the bad birthdays I've had. We may be here a while."

Alannah's only reply was an eager moan.

**Author's Note=Wow, that was my first M fiction. I hope you all like it. **


End file.
